


A Galaxy in her Eyes - An Among Us Short Story

by ElderDragonBlu



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Black and Purple being Useless Lesbians, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Humor, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Lots of Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Romance, So much angst, Suspicious Red (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us), Useless Lesbians, Violence, sad/happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonBlu/pseuds/ElderDragonBlu
Summary: "As long as you're here with me, that's all I need."It was only suppose to be a few month expedition, a few month expedition to let others study other worlds and stars.That all changed when the Skeld unexpectedly goes into lock down after two escaped aliens stowaway on the space craft and take the place of two of their crewmates. Leaving the rest of the crew to find who the impostors are and eject them as quickly as they can before they themselves are killed.Cold-hearted Purple and her bubbly best friend, Yellow, are one off the few left to try and figure out who the impostors could be. However, what will happen when Purple suddenly falls hard for Black? A soft spoken, shy, and very quiet girl that barely talks in the regular meetings they have. How will she deal wit such immense feelings while trying to figure out if she's the impostor or not? Will she finally let her walls down and open up to the quiet female? Or will Purple's feelings put her and Black in danger?Either way, she needs to figure out what the hell she's going to do.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us), Purple & Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Two Faced

_4 Months Prior_

“This way! Hurry, Qhok’ak!” An alien whispered frantically to another across the hall. The latter followed without hesitation, making their way across the doorway and hiding themselves within the shadows.The walls were tall and cold, the only colors present being white and grey.

Nothing decorated them except the automatic doors and the faint lights down the hall.

The little light that decorated the halls was not enough for a normal person to look through and determine where to go. Even with the two aliens.

“Where are we going to go, M’dgara?” Questioned Qhok’ak as they rushed down the hall while also trying to be as quiet as they could be.

“Out of here, obviously.” Md’gara hissed in reply, stopping by a forked hall.

In the right hall, it continued down further into the confines of the labs while the left it led to a dead end. But at the dead end, there was a door, wide open with a faint, green light illuminating from inside.

“I know that! I mean how do we leave Earth. How do we go back home?” He asked, looking behind them.

He noted there were no cameras within the halls with the lights on. This meant that nobody was on the cameras. Must be out for the night, though it’s odd they leave such low security for such a high top place…

“Down this way, to the left.” She pointed down the narrow hall with the illuminating, completely ignoring his statement and heading down the hall.

Qhok’ak followed after her, trying to keep up with her pace as they neared the open door.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He said with annoyance hinted in his voice. M’dgara grunted in reply, only to grab his arm and shove him into the room along with herself.

Inside, there were a few desks with terminals, chairs, and a large illuminating screen with cameras showing the west quadrant of the secretive base. Few scientists were actually there, most of the time on the verge of sleep or are so engrossed in work that they hadn’t noticed the two escaping their room.

In the faint light, he could make out his friend much better now. She wore fairly revealing clothes for a normal person, only baring bandages across her breasts and large boxer-like underwear.

Her skin was pale, but not to the point of it being noticeable. Then there were the furry ears upon her head that matched the dark color of her hair, along with her tail that flicked like a cat.

Finally, her mouth was a large, stitched like mouth going across her cheeks and lips. The markings were very faint on her skin, but you could tell it was still there if she hadn’t bothered trying to shapeshift it away.

“I have a plan, and hear me out on this.” She started, her brows furrowing as she turned away from him and looking towards the cameras. “I’ve heard from the scientists that there is a ship heading off in a few days or something. There’s a whole group of astronauts heading into it and if we can maybe sneak on somehow--”

“We’ll be able to go home.” Qhok’ak finished, his eyes widening with hope flashing through them. He passed his friend and went onto the computers.

He was fairly built, taller than his friend by only a few inches. His skin was much darker in tone, and only bared a pair of boxers. His ears and tail also matched the color of his lighter colored hair.

What differed him from M’dgara was the fact he didn’t have the stitched like mouth, instead he bared a stomach with the same faint, stitched pattern. Except it definitely could open and function like a mouth.

“Exactly, we just need to use this computer to find out where we can get on this ship and just how we can.” She added, standing beside him before pressing a few buttons on the console below. “But first, we need to get rid of the footage…”

She merely clicked a few buttons, getting a feel for the system before finding the footage she was looking for. The footage of her and Qhok’ak breaking their glass cages, the footage of them taking out the guards in the room, the footage of their plan.

“What if they find out we aren’t in our containment tube thingy? What if they go into the room and see what we… did…” Her friend asked as she pulled up the current camera recordings in their old room.

The lenses on the camera’s were cracked, strange liquids dripping from the sides. Along the walls and the ground, blood was decorated messily with what remained of the scientists laying in pools of the red liquid.

Qhok’ak cringed at the mere sight and he could see his friend flinch at the gore, even if she acted like violence didn’t affect her.

In truth, they hadn’t intended for it to be so… messy. It was supposed to have been a lot cleaner with no dead bodies. What was supposed to have happened was that they were to have broken out and knocked the scientist out.

However, they had put up a rather… difficult fight, Qhok’ak admitted. Each refused for the two to leave and had pulled out deadly weapons, so in their defense, it was self defense.

But did they have to go so… overboard with it? No, they probably would have avoided that if they weren’t so in the moment.

“Don’t worry, these aren’t just camera’s. They’re main terminals in the base, so with a few clicks and a bit of intelligence we can… there!” She jumped up, gesturing her hands toward the monitor with pride shining through her being.

Qhok’ak looked down and noticed the notification “Locked” blaring back at him. “I managed to lock the room, that’ll give them a few days before they figure us out.”

“Smart, but there’s the matter of escaping, and not to mention the fact we want to stow away on a space shuttle.” He inquired, rolling his shoulders with a sudden uneasiness.

“Well, while you were busy being completely clueless,” she snickered at his playful scowl before bending over and began to type away on the keyboard. “I found out that this space shuttle is set to leave tomorrow for space and into another space station out there. They’ll be heading towards the Myriad Quadrant to observe some space stuff I’m sure of it."

“Point is, we can sneak on as one of these astronauts. Then, once we’re close enough, we get on one of those escape pods and leave like a silent breeze.” M’dgara explained, pulling up a list of names along with pictures beside them. “One of these will do, I can replace one and you can replace another. Seems like they’re using nicknames like… ‘Blue’ and ‘Yellow?’ Seriously? Colors? Why are humans so basic?” Qhok’ak resisted the urge to laugh, placing his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

M’dgara merely smirked at her friend before scrolling through each profile. All had different backgrounds, different stories.

“So, how about escaping this dump?” He asked, leaning his hands against the counter.

“There's an exit at the south Quadrant, we can get through the halls mostly scott free. However, it’s heavily guarded by camera’s and people in general at the exit. I can disable the camera’s from this terminal, the people however…” She sighed and let her head hang in slight disappointment. Qhok’ak looked over and placed a hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

It had been hard on the both of them, especially on M’dgara, when they had been captured all those months ago. The days felt like eternities with no light shining through to help guide their lost minds through the darkness.

Both were homesick and yearned to be home with their people, with whom they belonged with. But it was these damned, selfish scientists--Qhok’ak thought--it was their fault for keeping them on this god forsaken rock of planet. If it had not been for them, the two would’ve been home with their families, living their lives.

Not stuck in containment, not being tested on, not having wires and syringes pierce their skins, not having scalpels and strange devices open their stitched like mouths in order to examine them.

None of it.

“I’m sure there will be a way, but we don’t have time to think on a plan.” Qhok’ak lifts his other hand to grasp her other shoulder, moving her to look at him in his own two eyes. Even in the low light, she managed to look rather well. “We have to leave now… but I want to check something before we do.”

“Hm?”

Before anymore was said, he took his hands to the keyboard and pulled up a map, mainly air conditioning vents. M’dgara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in complete confusion.

Why was he looking up vents of all reason? Did he want to lower the temperature or something? It was already damn cold enough.

“Yes! They're big enough!” He cheered quietly, pulling himself up to face his alien friend with a large grin. She still kept her eyebrow raised and only more confusion arose in her.

Qhok’ak sighed, pulled his arm up, and used his right index finger to nudge her head back towards the screen.

“We can use the vents to sneak past the guards.”

* * *

After reviewing the maps over and over, making sure to memorize the route and to memorize the vent patterns, both aliens had disabled the camera’s and went off. Luckily, in their section of the facility not many tended to roam.

Most stayed in their offices and worked until the break of dawn or until their bosses forced them to take naps. M’dgara had to admit, they were stubborn as hell when it came to work.

They passed down the halls with almost effortless ease, there were a few moments and scares, but it was handled appropriately. There were a few sleep deprived scientists who blinked slowly at where they had been before shrugging their shoulders and turning the other way (which scared both aliens by the way).

Both supposed they were just tired and were assuming they were seeing things. It wasn’t like the long, cold halls were illuminated with a lot of light, and most that stayed at the facility at night were exhausted to the point of hallucinations.

So, no, they hadn’t been caught yet, but they did learn to be more careful and much quieter since the scientists were still scientists. The same ones that locked them in those cages.

Now, here they both were, hiding behind a corner from the hall leading to the exit. They stood next to the vent, but both had their eyes on the four guards at the door. All-clad in white, synthetic like armor with laser rifles resting in their hands.

M’dgara’s heart was racing, though she likes to keep her nerves evened out. This moment was going to be the most intense of their lives, neither had ever thought they’d even make it this far. You’d think there would be more… security for the two, but no.

Barely even ten scientists who were trained just above a beginner level of fighting.

“Alright, are you ready?” Qhok’ak questioned, peeling himself away from the corner and to the vent. M’dgara hid behind the wall as well, shaking her hands frantically to get the nerves out. She merely nodded in response before looking down at the vent.

Her friend used his nails to dig into the sides of the vent cover, and then his mid stomach mouth began to peel open. A long, sharp and blood tainted tongue like appendage exited from it, the end having a hammer like edge.

It wedges itself between the vent lid and the metal ground before ripping it clean off, causing the sound of broken metal to echo out into the halls. M’dgara’s breath hitched as she hurriedly looked around the corner. The guards looked confused, looking around with a complete alertness in their pace.

One looked down the hall and in an instant M’dgara drew her head back. Panic filled her heart as she looked down at Qhok’ak, who was already halfway into the vent, his extra appendage now back inside his lower stomach.

“Hurry! They’re coming!” She whispered frantically, her tail flicking at the echoing of footsteps getting louder. Her heart’s beating pace also began to pick up much more than before.

“Hey! Who’s there?” A voice shouted, a sudden beam of light illuminating at the halls end. Qhok’ak understood in an instant before shoving himself fully into the vent. That, of course, caused another loud echo through the halls, causing the footsteps and the voices to get louder.

M’dgara gulped anxiously as she kneeled down and pushed her legs through the opening. She slid down with ease and her feet almost instantly hitting the vent’s steel surface. The footsteps were getting more hurried, closer.

She grabbed the vents lid and slid it over the opening before shimming away from the strips of light and pressing her back against the cold steel of the vent. Qhok’ak clasped a hand over his mouth, his ears pressing down in the utmost terrified way and his tail wrapped around his left leg tightly.

She, too, pressed her ears down tightly and clasped both of her hands over her heavy breathing.

Passing lights barely showed from the strips the vent lid provided, if any at all. The footsteps stopped just at the end of the halls, a thunder of them.

“Who was that?” A male guard questioned, one of the footsteps coming close to the vent. M’dgara’s whole body locked up.

A light shone into the vent’s strip openings, illuminating some of it’s darkness. She shimmied ever so slight away from the light, her tail wrapping tightly around her ankle.

Her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage, causing an aching anxiety to tighten her chest. Qhok’ak stopped breathing altogether, it seemed. No noise uttered from either of his mouths.

“Nothing here, you two check down the hall. I’m sure there’s bound to be something.” The light disappeared, a few footsteps echoed further down the hall while the rest went back down the way they came, their light disappearing.

M’dgara let out a huge, trembling breath and let her hands fall into a lap with her legs shaking wildly. That was way too close for comfort. She looked over at her friend and noticed his ears much more relaxed, and his gaping breaths for air.

“Come on, we have to go now.” Qhok’ak breathed out, shifting himself onto his hands and knees.

She merely nodded in response before pulling herself into a similar position and following after the male alien. The both of them crawled down the long, narrow, and short ceilinged vents. It did bother M’dgara just how much space they were given since she had been crammed into a glass tube thing for months on end.

But if this is what it took to escape this hell hole, she’d get used to it for the time being.

The route they followed led them straight outside the exit, where it led to a long hall and then to the real exit. Basically the exit that actually took them outside. But in that hall there would be some business they needed to attend to first.

After a few turns, a bit of bickering on whether they turn right or left at the final turn, they made it to another vent opening. M’dgara listened carefully to their sounds and the muffled ones above them.

There were few voices, but they were faint and if they could barely hear the voices that meant they couldn’t hear their escape.

Well, she hoped anyways. As Qhok’ak opened the vent lid, shimming out before helping the female out of the narrow space, it felt like she could move freely again. After having to move through those long vents for only a few minutes was tiring, but also extremely nerve racking.

“Alright… Room Z-48 next is our next stop.” M’dgara whispered, grabbing her friend's arm more harshly than she had intended to.

He grunted in response, but kept her pace all the same. She knew he never liked it when she was rough with him, but they really needed to hurry. They couldn’t waste anymore time than they already had.

They speed walked down the long hall that felt as if there had been no end. M’dgara wished she were kidding when the thought occurred.

But, no. The hall was like a never-ending line, going on for the rest of the time. A few doors would appear on the walls occasionally, but they were not the specific room they needed.

“It should be after Z-47.” Qhok’ak commented, looking at a few of the door numbers, their walking had slowed to observe the door numbers more clearly.

“No duh, dust brain.” M’dgara hissed, rolling her eyes at his obvious observation. “Don’t make us sound stupider than the humans.”

“Hey, I’m just pointing it out.” He defended, nudging her lightly. She merely huffed at him before focussing her attention back onto the doors.

Of course he was trying to lighten up the mood, but this was no time for trying to lighten anything up. They need to focus. Z-39, Z-40, Z-41, Z-45…

“Z-48!” She exclaimed as quietly as she could, racing towards the door with an undying excitement. Her friend simply shook his head before walking up behind her.

M’dgara looked at the lock on the door and noticed a few things on it. For instance, the scanner where the lock was supposed to be. Wait, scanner...

“God dammit! It requires a keycard!” She growled, grabbing the handle and jiggling it before pressing a few buttons on the scanner. Yep, it was definitely locked. There was no way they were getting in until they found a card or something.

It beeped before flashing the words “INVALID” in big letters. Qhok’ak cocks his head to the side before coming up to the scanner himself. M’dgara raised a brow at him.

“What if we…” He pressed a few buttons on the scanner, more specifically the numbers on there, before they heard a clicking sound.

Both of their ears perked at the noise and M’dgara jiggle the handle once more. The door miraculously opened, revealing the room inside.

“How in the name of…” M’dgara looked back at Qhok’ak with a quizackedly stare, confusion hitting her like a train. How did her friend manage to open the door without the scanner.

“I heard some of the scientists talking about a code that unlocked a few doors. Apparently it worked.” He shrugged, entering the room quietly. M’dgara shook her head and ushered herself inside and shut the door behind her.

In the dark room, she could make out a few things for sure, this was definitely a room used for living arrangements. Like those apartments she heard a few of the humans mentioned.

There was a couch near the wall with an end table on each side with another couch to it’s right, except it was facing towards the glass coffee table. The ground was made of metal, but rugs decorated the ground.

Then the little kitchenette mirrored the living room with a small little breakfast nook in the corner.

“Nice place.” Qhok’ak commented and M’dgara slammed a hand over his mouth. He looked over at the girl in complete confusion before noticing her pressing her finger against her lips.

His brows raised in understanding and he nodded vigorously. She carefully took her hand away and looked around the room silently.

The female tiptoed towards a door that led into a bedroom, two beds neatly made and the other door that presumably led to the bathroom was wide open.

No light illuminated from either room. Nobody was home, good.

"We’re good.” She breathed out softly, turning back over to Qhok’ak. He turned the sink on and cupped his hands under the water, drinking greedily.

The sudden realization of dryness in her throat hit her like a train, they didn’t really feed them often… or water them for that matter.

“What the heck was that? Loudly announcing that this place is nice? What if there were people in here?” She asked him quickly, rushing up to his side. She had to admit, it was foolish to make such a move after breaking into a room.

“I understand, I forgot.” He replied sheepishly, taking his hands away from the faucet and facing himself towards M’dgara. He wipes his wet hands on his arms, causing the female to cringe at the action.

“How do you forget? Did you suddenly forget we were trying to leave this place? Do you not remember how we just snuck past guards?” She questioned harshly, cupping her hands under the water, and drinking some of it as well.

It refreshed her throat and her head cleared up much more now that she had one less thing to worry about.

“N-No.” He mumbled, looking away as his cheeks darken and his ears pressed down in embarrassment.

M’dgara turns the faucet off and uses a nearby towel to dry her hands off. She took in a deep breath before placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, it’s just--this situation is stressful.” She apologises, looking into his brown eyes. He smiled down sympathetically at his friend before wrapping his arm around her. M’dgara cringed and playfully tried to pull him away. “Ew! You’re all wet!”

“Accept my friendship hug with love and gratefulness! It gets rid of the stress of the past few months for a few seconds” He mumbles into her shoulder, only tightening his hold. She laughs at his antics and wraps her arms around him rather quickly. It felt nice to forget about the whole situation for at least a little bit.

“Thanks.” She sighed, pulling away from him. Qhok’ak merely smiled in response and smiled down at her.

“No problem, anyways, we need to focus.” He cleared his throat, taking his arms away. She nodded in agreement and looked around the room. “So do we--”

_Jiggle._

Both of their heads dart towards the door and notice the door knob moving. Panic shot through M’dgara’s body and she frantically looked around the room once more. Where could they hide! Qhok’ak swiftly ran towards the couch closest to the wall and climbed over it.

He dropped behind it while M’dgara noticed an open closet behind the other couch and next to the doorway to the bedroom. 

Without a second thought, she darted inside the closet and quietly slid the door just to where she could look out without anyone noticing.

Qhok’ak was hidden well behind the couch, the end table pretty much hiding the other side of the exposed couch. They wouldn’t see him unless they really tried. The two made eye contact before hearing the door swing open.

Lights flash on, illuminating the once dark room. Two people came into M’dgara’s view, a female around her height and a male with a fit stature. Both looked to be around their mid twenties, and definitely looked like scientists. They each wore coats and thick, white gloves.

“You’ve got everything packed for the trip?” The female asked, pulling her gloves off and tossing them onto the coffee table. She turned away from the discarded gloves and headed straight passed the closet.

M’dgara swore her heart froze when she passed her, the scent of lavenders tainting her nose.

“Yep, I can’t wait either. All the people we’ll meet, the things we’ll be able to see!” The male sighed blissfully, taking his gloves off and pacing them delicately onto the counter. “I’ll get started on a quick dinner and then we can head off into bed after.” He had his back to the female as she made it to the bedroom doorway.

“Yeah, just do ramen or something.” She responded, shutting the door and--M’dgara assumed--locking it. The alien gulped nervously and looked towards Qhok’ak, who had a weird look in his eyes. He was staring directly at the male whose back was to them, rummaging through the cabinets.

Qhok’ak flickered his eyes between the male and then M’dgara, and she finally got the message. He wanted to… well, it was bound to happen. What else would they do? Ask politely if they could go on the trip themselves and impersonate their identities? Yeah, no.

M’dgara sighed and very slowly slid the closet door open, her heart pounding faster by the second the wider the closet door became until it was fully open. She carefully stepped out of the room, the conversation between the humans buzzing out of her mind.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins caused her hands to shake in complete anxiety. She couldn’t believe she was doing this and not Qhok’ak. It had been his idea. But… she didn’t object to it either way.

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad.” The male said as he reached up into the cabinets, M’dgara’s mouth opened all the way, her long, tongue-like appendage--very similar to Qhok'ak's--emerged from within, dripping with blood and spit as it edged closer to the male.

“Yeah, I hope you're right.”

“Of course I’m right.”

* * *

“Come on, Yellow! Put your helmet on so we can get through the check-in.” “Purple” called out, adjusting her helmet to fit her comfortably. “Yellow” popped up from behind a half wall, her helmet already screwed on tight.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” She replied, walking out from behind the flat wall and standing proudly in her yellow-colored suit.

Yellow was shorter than most, but it didn’t phase her all that much. Especially since she had a human ladder--Also known as Purple, to which Purple secretly liked. Though, she’d never admitted to it--to assist her in getting things off higher places and such.

“So, are you excited?” The short female inquired, walking up and beside Purple. Purple wore a purple suit, much like her nickname had implied. The taller female rolled her shoulders before gulping nervously.

“It’s more like a deep, dark pit in my gut, to be honest.” She admitted, turning towards the door. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.” Yellow nodded eagerly and grabbed her friend's wrist excitedly, dragging her down out of the room and into a hall.

The floors were a grey metal color with the walls a very light tan. A few doors were ajar in the hall and there was a turn to the right of the hall.

This was the building that led the group astronauts to the main check-in, where they would proceed to leave the building and towards the main launch tower.

“I’m super hyped for this!” Yellow exclaimed, trying to refrain from jumping in her spot. “We’ve been waiting for this moment our whole lives since we were kids. And now it’s happening!” Purple didn’t need to look through the tinted glass of her helmet to know Yellow was smiling. Her lips curled upwards as the two turned and looked ahead of the two.

“Of course you would be,” Purple snorted, earning a small chuckle from her friend. “Part of me still can’t believe it’s happening. Before it seemed… almost like a silly dream. Now that it’s happening, I’m not sure what to expect.” Purple said, her eyes flickered down to the shorter female who was already looking up at her. Yellow chuckled and nudged Purple light-heartedly.

“Of course we would make it! As passionate as we both are, there was no doubt in my mind.” She replied, clenching her hands into fists as they turn down another corner and spot the check-in. It looked like a typical scanner.

You know, to check for any deadly weapons and unwanted items astronauts were trying to bring onto the ship (because even astronauts like to sneak whatever they want onto space ships).

There was already a line of people in a clad of different colors, all vastly different. About five or six people there lined up and waited for a person at the front to clear them to go inside the ship.

All varied from male to female--or whatever another gender they identified as Purple didn’t want to assume--and all were unique. Even if all shared the same suit, but with different colors.

At the very front was a person who seemed to be in a full white suit, they were of average height and seemed to be a bit slimmer than the rest. Behind them was a slightly more plump figure in a pink suit, his head bent down and looking at what was probably his I.D. The line sort of went on, someone in a bright, lime suit, another in a duller orange suit, one in a cyan suit, and at the very end of the was a person in a black suit.

Yellow took the lead and grabbed Purple’s arm, placing both of them in the line behind the person in black. Purple shifted her weight constantly between her left and right leg, to say she was nervous was a complete understatement.

She was terrified.

The purple suited girl had always dreamed of joining the A.E.I.S., which stood for Astronomical Exploration and Intergalactic Studies. It was her goal, what she strived for since she was just a little girl.

Purple was always fascinated by the stars and space itself. Something about its ominous and mysterious history. Or even the thousands and thousands of stars in the night sky when she went stargazing. Something about it all made her happy and interested.

Whenever documentaries came on about even a mention of space (or aliens) she would instantly watch it and fall in love with it. She wanted to become an astronaut for the A.E.I.S. since they always went off on space explorations and studied whatever was out in the great abyss.

Of course, her parents supported her when she was younger, _when she was younger._ As she got older and older, they began to worry it would be more of a waste to go after that dream.

They suggested she would be a lawyer like her brother, or a doctor like her sister, or whatever else her siblings were. Of course, there was a two-year difference between her and the youngest, elder kid in the family… and she had five older siblings who were now successful people in their career paths.

Maybe that’s the dreams her siblings wanted, but that’s just not what she strived for.

Well, look where she is now. About to show her identification to enter a launch tower and into a shuttle of the most well known Space Academies in the entire world.

That’ll show her parents for not believing in her. Of course, they supported her after she got the application to join the crew going into space.

 _Liars_ , Purple rolled her eyes as she stared down at Yellow’s helmet. Purple may be a bit dense from time to time, but she could tell when people were lying straight to her face. Lying so they could stay in her life.

So they can take advantage of what she’s worked so hard to get. The only person in the whole world she can ever trust to not be two-faced is Yellow. That's childhood friendships built on pure loneliness.

“I.D.” The person by the scanner called the person in the black suit. Purple blinks for a few moments before realizing the line has shrunk significantly and they were now near the front. Yellow looked like she was visibly trying to chain herself to the ground from her overbearing excitement while Purple gulped.

The person in the black suit gave the person their card, their hands coming up to her chest to fiddle with her fingers. She seemed nervous, maybe even introverted? Purple wouldn’t be surprised if more than half the people in this group were introverts.

“Willow, nickname… Black.” The person murmured, tapping a few things on his monitor before handing the card back to “Black.” They proceeded to tell the person to walk through the scanner and up to the launch tower and do something that Purple didn’t hear quite well enough to know what it was.

In hindsight, she probably should’ve been paying more attention when there were multiple people in front of them than spacing out the entire time.

Yellow steps up to the person and hands them her I.D., her fists only tightening their grip into themselves. “Cassandra… nickname, Yellow…” Were the only words that Purple could make out through the mumbles as the person clicked a few things through the monitor. The card was handed back to her best friend, Purple’s heartbeat increasing immensely. It would be her turn after Yellow, oh geez.

“Head through the scanner and then you’ll head for the launch tower elevator just through the halls. Once you’ve entered the shuttle, you’ll find your spot is color-coordinated so you’ll be seated on the spot with yellow on the seat. Enjoy your expedition, Yellow.” The check-in person nodded their head towards the short female.

She hummed happily as a response and walked through the scanner, it flashed green and beeped in approval.

However, before Yellow fully left the building, she turned back briefly and gave an encouraging thumbs up to Purple. The taller female smiled sheepishly and ducked her head a little, not too noticeably. If the other crewmates heading on board were to see her weaknesses… it would be too risky and too exposing. Yellow was her only friend and therefore, a weakness.

Nothing against her friend, but it’s just how it was. Purple didn’t have the easiest time making friends for multiple reasons…

“I.D.” The person called, startling Purple out of her thoughts.

She straightened herself and took a few steps forward, reaching into her upper right pocket and pulling out her wallet. After retrieving the card, she handed it to the check-in person and watched as they clicked a few things on the monitor and inserted her card into said monitor.

“Katelyn Laurent. Nickname, Purple…” they mumbled a few other things Purple didn’t bother listening to, it was like trying to listen to a soft-sounding mouse. “Head through the scanner and then you’ll head for the launch tower elevator just through the halls. Once you’ve entered the shuttle, you’ll find your spot is color-coordinated. You’ll be seated on the spot with purple on the seat. Enjoy your expedition, Purple.” The female took back her card and placed back into her wallet, hiding that away as well. She walked ahead and stepped through the scanner.

After a few seconds, it flashes green and beeps approvingly. Any worries in Purple’s mind washed away completely after she heard that hopeful beep.

 _Now, this is going to be the biggest moment of your life._ Purple thought to herself as she stepped through the doorway and into a hall, it looked pretty much like the hall before… but much more terrifyingly professional?

“Purple!” A familiar voice exclaimed, Purple looked to her right and found Yellow coming up beside her. It seemed like she had waited for Purple to come out. The taller female’s heart warmed at the thought.

Even if this was both of their dreams, Yellow would still find the patience to pocket her excitement and wait for her.

“Oh, I thought you might’ve left for the shuttle already,” Purple said, walking beside Yellow as walked down the hall and to the elevator, which was wide open and waiting for them to enter. Her heart was pounding in her chest the closer they got.

“Without you? No way.” Yellow chuckled, nudging her friend playfully as they entered the elevator. Purple noticed a person in a blue suit and another in a green one were coming up to the elevator.

Not only that, however, a smaller figure in the same colored suit followed behind the larger person in the blue suit. A mentee.

The M&M Program--standing for the Mentor and Mentee Program, still the name was funny to Purple--was just another thing the A.E.I.S. did with children. The ages ranged from six to fourteen and anyone who could become a mentee was lucky as hell.

From what Purple heard, it was extremely hard to get noticed by the academy, let alone be considered good enough to qualify for a spot in one of the few mentee spots. Kids either had to have a blood relative that was already working for the A.E.I.S., or they would have to be extremely smart to apply.

The fact there was even one kid going--possibly even more--it boggled Purple’s mind. She just hoped the kids wouldn’t be too annoying. They had important work to do on the ship.

The three were walking closer to the two already in the elevator. It would just be easier to wait for them instead of just letting them stay at the bottom of the launch tower for who knows how long. Even if Purple hated strangers with an almost burning passion.

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t have many friends.

The two friends moved to the side for the other three to enter, and then Yellow pressed a button next to the door. It beeped before the doors shut the five of them inside, lifting them.

Purple focused her attention on the wall, her stomach dropping as they proceeded upwards.

It felt as if the whole room was filled with an indescribable tension. The kid hid behind his mentor, gripping their hand shyly. Purple resisted the urge to smile at the scene.

Nobody made a sound, breathed too loudly, or even moved an inch. Why was it so awkward suddenly? Sure, Purple tended to be cold and sarcastic, but she hadn’t even spoken and it was already awkward.

“So, you guys are ascending to the shuttle as well?” A smooth masculine voice asked if it comes from the green suit person. The questioned confused Purple, seriously? Of course, they were.

“Where else would they be going? Walmart?” Another, much softer, masculine voice questioned, crossing their arms. Purple already liked them, just the same thought they had. If she’s not cold in the next few moments, maybe she’ll finally get a friend on this exploration trip.

“Look I’m trying to make this weird tension go away, don’t give the sassy sarcasm.” the green suited person replied, placing their hands on their hips. Their voice was tinted with a few feminine qualities, not that anything was wrong with that, it was just something the taller girl noticed.

“Well, we are,” Yellow replied, Purple didn’t even need to look through the tinted glass of their helmets to know her best friend was already smiling.

Unlike Purple, Yellow was much warmer and bubbly. It made her such a social magnet. The only reason she’s not the most popular girl around is that school didn’t treat people who liked to stargaze and learn about space nicely.

“Well, it’s nice to know we’ll be heading up into space with a few lovely ladies, and a nice gent of course.” He replied. Purple swore she could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m Green, and I’ve just gotta say--”

“Please, don’t start flirting…” the blue-suited person sighed, placing their hands on their helmet in a disappointing way. Purple chuckled softly and rolled her eyes, they were an interesting duo. She noticed the mentee standing just beside their mentor shifting a little more behind the blue suited person.

“Dude, don’t ruin my line.” Green faced himself towards Yellow. “Are you from Mars? ‘Cause you are out of this world.” Purple bit into her lip to keep herself from laughing. Yellow’s reaction was a bit different, however. She giggled shyly and looked down at the ground.

“Aw!” She giggled, of course, she would get flattered at such a stupid pick up line. Purple was never really romantic, so she never really saw the interest in them. They always sounded so stupid, too.

“Oh, how rude! We didn’t introduce ourselves! I’m Yellow.” Yellow greets, outstretching her hand to the two.

“As I said before, I’m Green. He/Him pronouns. Nice to meet you.” Green takes Yellow’s hand and shakes it firmly. Blue sighed and looked away from their friend. “The grump over there is Blue. He’s my friend, but doesn’t act like it half of the time. His little friend is his mentee, Bobo.” The green-suited male jabbed his finger back towards his friend and the little kid, “Blue” scoffed at his words while Bobo waved shyly.

“Hi!” Yellow waved to the kid excitedly, not being able to contain her adoration for the kid. She was much better than Purple was. For some reason, she found kids adorable while Purple found younger kids a little more annoying.

But Bobo was adorable nonetheless, as much as Purple didn’t want to admit to it.

“There's a difference between sarcasm and grumpiness, and I act like this because you are flirting with every girl or boy within a two-mile radius,” Blue responded to Green, crossing his arms. Green shook his head and looked up towards Purple, who tensed at the sudden attention.

“Purple.” She replied, a bit harsher than she had intended. A _great_ way to start making friends, she was finally around people who got her and this was how she was acting? Why did she even bother trying to make friends on this trip?

“Feisty, eh?” Green chuckled, taking his hand away from Yellows.

“She’s like that to everyone! She’ll warm up soon enough.” Yellow reassured the two, and Purple scoffed at her statement.

“Who says I will?” She asked, looking down at her friend.

“Says me, ladder.” Her friend responded with a laugh, causing Purple to roll her eyes.

The elevator beeps loudly, the large doors sliding open. Purple’s heart pounded in her ears, they were really at the top of the launch tower. Yellow couldn’t contain her squeal and the other two sighed in relief, the mentee hiding further behind his mentor.

“Let’s get going, yeah?” Green said, stepping out of the elevator. Yellow nodded eagerly and followed the man out while Purple and Blue looked to each other knowingly. Even if their interaction hadn’t been long--barely even a second, Purple could argue--they both knew their friends were more excited than anxious, which was the opposite for the three in the room.

“Guess we should follow them?” Purple shrugged her shoulders in response, crossing her arms and walking out of the elevator with Blue and Bobo following. “Unless we want to be late?”

“I guess… there’s still people at the bottom of the tower waiting for the elevator.”

“Good point, Purple.”

* * *

The trip had been long and almost boring. It wasn’t only boring because Purple sat only a few feet away from Blue, who was a lot more entertaining than she had initially thought. Then again, she didn’t have high expectations in the first place.

Blue had a much more sarcastic nature, which fit perfectly with Purple’s own attitude. He managed to warm up to her, but not by a lot. It was only enough to elate a few laughs and a sarcastic response or two.

Even Bobo, besides his shyer nature at first, came out of his shell and talked to Purple. He explained why he came on the expedition, why he was so interested in space. Bobo was much like Purple as a kid, she realized, he was so excited and passionate.

The only difference between Purple and him was the opportunities. Blue was his older brother and he was already going to a space academy.

This way, Bobo had a much higher chance than others did at getting a mentorship from his brother. Purple--while a little jealous, yes--admired his passion and persistence.

But besides the two new acquaintances she had made, the rest of the trip was long and tiresome. They spent days on the trip, cramped in a cabin with fourteen other people (fifteen if you count the captain).

In that time, Purple got a feel for the people she’d be spending who knows how long out in space with.

There was White, she had seen him along with Lime, Pink and his mentee, Orange, Cyan, and Black. Speaking of Black, she was seated on the other side of Purple. She was as silent as… silence.

The girl barely moved, didn’t speak a word, barely even made a sound when she breathed. She must’ve been nervous or something, because she didn’t talk to anyone.

Of course, they were on a ship full of strangers so Purple would understand. But something about the silence from her fellow crewmate made her feel sad. The thought of someone being so terrified that they didn’t dare utter a word in fear of saying something wrong… anyone would feel bad for the poor girl.

As for the others she mentioned, all she knew is they were definitely more talkative than Black.

Yellow and Green managed to be seated together, and she could hear them talking about the most random things at times. Purple was happy that her friend had managed to connect with someone, but it also made her grow colder inside.

Yellow was about the only person that actually cared if something bad were to happen to her. If Purple were hit by a car, Yellow would already be at the hospital crying.

If Purple had been having a bad day, Yellow would’ve literally materialized out of the air with snacks, blankets, and recommendations for what they could watch on Netflix.

Purple would do the same for her, especially since Yellow helped her with coming out.

Yes, Purple was in fact was a giant lesbian. That would be something she never told her parents, or anyone except Yellow for that matter. So considering all they had done together, seeing her did make the taller female a little jealous.

But Purple would not let herself get jealous over her friend over having other friends. It was such a childish way to think, and Purple did not want to be immature about this situation. It was just something she was going to have to get used to.

Which, she wouldn’t mind. Purple did enjoy her alone time as well.

Other than that, Purple learned that Lime was a huge smarty pants--and no, that was not meant as an insult, well maybe a little--she knew practically everything.

Purple would bet that she was the offspring of Google or something because you could ask her any question and she’d know. She only knew this because she heard her and Cyan conversing. Cyan was asking questions and Lime responded with what seemed like complete accuracy (to be fair, Purple didn’t understand some of the questions and answers).

Pink was also one of the other astronauts who had a mentee--who Purple learned to be Junior--he was an energetic, intelligent, school kid.

He was around Bobo’s age, and he listened very intently to any conversation about technology or about the shuttle they were on. He was definitely adorable, but Purple wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to deal with all the energy the kid had. If he weren’t strapped to his chair, he’d literally be bouncing off the walls.

The rest of the crewmates she didn’t bother to observe, she got bored after the third day and opted to just think to herself. With Blue talking with Bobo more than half the time, Yellow being seats away, and Black being mute, Purple was left with her own thoughts and feelings.

However, after a few days of traveling, they finally made it to the Skeld. Upon exiting the ship, everyone had jelly legs and could barely walk straight. It would’ve been funny if Purple wasn’t also experiencing the same pain as everyone else was.

The Skeld was definitely everything Purple had hoped for and more. The crewmates were shown around the place, where they would be completing basic tasks and their research, where they would be sleeping, and much more. Even escape pods (which were to be used under dire circumstances). They also showed when they could take their helmets on and off. As long as they were inside the Skeld, they would be safe to take their helmets off.

Once everyone had, the taller female managed to see all of the faces of everyone, each different and unique. Even a few of the females were prettier than she had expected. But now was not the time to admire their good looks.

The tour continued through the ship, from Storage through the halls and out into Cafeteria. Purple was very much in love with the large, glass windows in the cafeteria. She could look out into the great abyss of space and watch millions of stars twinkle in that darkness. Something about that made her smile.

While on the tour, Purple managed to learn about the rest of her fellow crewmates. Brown, from what she knew, was very quick to make decisions--especially when she suddenly exclaimed she wanted to try the wires first--Purple assumed she was used to making decisions faster, but she wasn’t entirely sure.

There was Cyan and Orange who seemed like they were well acquainted with one another. From what Purple knows, Orange is a well known scientist on an airship named the Mira HQ. Purple was familiar with the HQ, but not with the scientist himself.

He was definitely knowledgeable, humbled, and calm. Cyan was a little different, her being more confident in her abilities. She definitely knew her stuff, though.

Finally, the last crew member to memorize was Red. He definitely striked Purple as the creepy type.

Much like Black, he didn’t speak. But unlike her, he gave off this aurora that he was about to murder someone. His voice was also very rough, almost like sandpaper. Just something about him made Purple feel on edge.

After the tour, they finally went to the cafeteria to eat. Yellow and Purple got reacquainted and went to sit off by themselves. Yellow enthused about the Skeld and how it was almost unbelievable that the two were there. Purple just listened mindlessly.

Now, with this beginning in her career as an astronaut, she’d show all of those who doubted her that this wasn’t just some “silly dream” or “wasted wish” she was going after. Purple was determined to make a name for herself among her siblings, to finally prove to her parents that she was worthy of their care and love.

Maybe now they’ll listen to her.

* * *

_Current Time - Four Months Later_

“Attention Crewmates,” a voice suddenly booms through the speakers of the Skeld. Purple had only been doing wires with Yellow and Lime working on some downloading in Electrical when the speakers had suddenly startled them. The speakers were only ever used for alarms or for when meals were ready.

Lime looks over at Yellow and Purple with an eyebrow risen, she seems as confused as the other two in the room. Yellow shrugs her shoulders and looks up expectantly towards the speakers. Purple’s heartbeat starts to race at the thought of anything going wrong.

“It has come to our attention that not all of you seem to be who you are. There are two escaped aliens aboard the Skeld and are hiding amongst you. Both escaped the A.E.I.S. Institution months ago and killed two of the original astronauts joining you on this journey. They are able to shapeshift into looking exactly like whomever they took the place of and could be anyone of you. It is unknown to us at this time who they are, but they are extremely dangerous. So, for the safety of Earth and yourselves, the Skeld will be put on indefinite lockdown until the aliens are found out and are ejected from the ship.”

Purple’s eyes are wide, her jaw tensing immensely at the news. So aliens were real? And A.E.I.S. had been hiding that secret for who knows how long? On top of that, the aliens are extremely dangerous and could be anyone of them.

God dammit. And Purple was starting to warm up to the crew, enjoying their playful banter and how they were mostly carefree. Even Red had been growing on her. 

Now, with all of this… she could feel her walls rebuilding much stronger than the previous. The only other person she could trust now was Yellow, but even then Purple had her doubts.

All the relationships she had built with anyone on the Skeld--which was only Blue and maybe Lime--were now shattering before she could even think clearly.

Yellow has a horrified look on her face, she actually had grown to like everyone on the ship. Hearing this news must’ve broken the poor girl's heart, her faith. Or maybe she was just as terrified as Purple was with the whole news.

Lime’s expression is unreadable. It’s a combination of fear, but an unknown emotion mixing in as well. Purple inhales sharply and tries to calm her pounding heart.

“Each of you will be given a megaphone that will sound out if you find just in case you find… a deceased body.” Even the speaker shutters at the words, it only makes Purple feel more terrified of the situation. “There will also be a button in the center of the cafeteria on the center table. It can be used by any user if they find suspicious activity. When either the button or the megaphone are used, every crewmember will have to drop whatever they are doing and will have to make their way to the middle table to discuss. Your tablet will be given a new feature in which you will be able to vote out whoever you want. Whichever person has the most vote will be ejected from the Skeld. If there isn’t a clear voting victim, all can vote to skip. This power must be used carefully in order to eject both impostors from the ship.”

A chill ran down Purple’s back at the thought of being ejected. Anyone who was to be ejected was to surely suffocate out there.

Then again, it seems like that's the point, no matter if you have a helmet or not. Guess they didn’t care about the safety of their crew members as much as she thought they did. They just wanted to get rid of the aliens. Even if it meant accidentally ejecting innocent people in space where they will either suffocate or freeze to death.

“Remember, two of you are not who they seem. Even people who have bonded with them could be the impostor. They will not hesitate to kill anyone on the ship. It is up to you twelve to figure out who the two impostors are. Good luck, and may God have mercy on your souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! My first post on here! I know Among Us is kind of dying out but I’m still gonna lost this angsty lesbian drama.
> 
> My friend and I wrote this story, my friends name is Delaney and they use she/her pronouns :D
> 
> Anyways, have a good night/day my friends!!
> 
> -Blu


	2. Ready or Not, the Game’s Started

“I don’t know, Purple has been _very_ mean these past few weeks. Maybe it’s her and now that her covers are blown, she’s pissy.” Pink accuses, causing Purple’s blood to boil in pure and utter irritation.

For the past few weeks, they’ve been at each other's throats. Meetings occurred daily at around lunchtime in which they would argue for a while, throw a few insults, and then separated back out for the tasks. Purple and Red had been the leading targets of these attacks and accusations.

To be far, Purple had just grown distant with everyone, even colder than she had made herself out to be. Even to her best friend, Yellow, she had grown distant. Purple knew what was going on and wanted to distance herself from her friend.

If the others watched Yellow defend someone like Purple, they would surely accuse Yellow as well. It’s better this way, for Yellow’s sake. That’s all Purple could do.

No matter what she tried, they always believed she’s some sort of mongrel. Like her being mean is such a bad thing. In truth, Purple is being cold because she doesn’t want to be close to any of them.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her team way more than she wanted to ever admit aloud. But with all of this impostor drama, it’s been getting to her head. She hoped the colder she got, the less painful it would be if they were to lose… a crewmate…

No, that won’t happen, it’s just in her head. The worse that’ll happen is maybe someone getting attacked. Nonetheless, she should be distant.

Red has been another target mainly because he’s always quiet, and not like Black. He had this aurora that made others feel terrified. His face never showed a hint of emotion and his stares felt almost lifeless.

The rest of the crew had also found out about some of his… past actions. To be fair on his end, it was only stealing food from the grocery store. But Purple doubts that he’s the impostor as well

Sure, he didn’t rub her the right way either, but Red seemed rather hurt when they first accused him. Like, heartbroken. Almost like taking away a puppy’s dinner right in front of their face.

“Well, if everyone on this ship used their brains, they would realize that being angry isn’t real evidence,” Purple argues, much harsher and colder than she had wanted. Yellow flinches at her tone, elbowing her into her ribcage. The taller female wheezed out and whipped her head to look at her friend.

“Let’s be nice! I thought you wanted to not get ejected?” She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in genuine confusion. Purple scoffed at the comment and crossed her arms while looking right back at Pink.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Junior and Bobo coloring on a neighboring table, unphased about the arguing going on next to them. Part of her wished she could be young like them again, but then again she didn’t. A lot of her childhood didn’t hold many good memories.

“What’s the point, half of these nitwits are ready to boot me off the Skeld anyways. No matter how much I try to argue my innocence, they all assume I’m one of the impostors. If you hate me so much, press the vote button and eject my ass of this piece of metal.” Purple says, leaning back only a little on the bench, not breaking her character for even a second.

Nobody had dared to vote anybody off the ship yet, but she knew they wanted her off. Who wouldn’t? She’s a complete dick in their eyes.

“Purple!” Yellow nudges her more harshly this time.

“She’s even admitting to it! Let’s just eject her!” Pink waves his hand towards her, her face completely emotionless. To say she had expected that from Pink was not the least bit surprising.

“Hang on there, _Pink_ ,” White stands up from his spot and looks towards the Pink suited, plump male. “What about Red? He’s been super suspicious the entire time we’ve been up here!”

Red makes no movement indicating that he’s surprised. Purple could even tell that he’s tired, just used to the accusations that are getting thrown his way. His face is bare of any emotion at all, his eyes are like an endless pit of mystery. A brown so dark it could be mistaken for black.

“I’ve just been sitting here for four minutes listening to this conversation, how is that suspicious?” He asks, his voice gruff but truthful. Purple nods in agreement, looking back up at the white-suited male.

“Silence can be a way to cover up guilt!”

“White, that’s completely stupid. Red hasn’t done anything wrong, just rubbed people the wrong way.” Pink argues, and Purple refuses to retort on that. Her teeth bite back her tongue, her cheeks puffing out in complete rage. _What an idiot._

“You just accused Purple of being the impostor for almost the same thing!” Blue retorts, rubbing his face in irritation. 

Purple resists the urge to smirk smugly at the plump male and fails. Pink’s eyes flicker back over to her’s, his cold brown eyes are glaring straight through her soul, and Purple is not the least bit scared. He knows he shot himself in the foot, and the face Purple is making did not help at all.

“Blue has a point, you would be being hypocritical at this point.” Lime pipes up, looking between the two men. “Also, why are we arguing over this? Red and Purple have shown no indications of being the impostors other than being mean and weird. Those, while not untrue, do not back either of you up in your desire to find the impostors. It slows the process down significantly.” She adds, her hands folding neatly in front of her.

“We can’t just vote people off because of attitude.” Cyan agrees. Purple felt some of the stress of the situation lift from her shoulders. At least some of these people finally grew some common sense on the Skeld.

Despite practically asking to get voted, Purple is panicking inside. Her heart is thumping harshly against her chest and her hands are starting to shake. She knows there is a very real chance of her getting voted off into space, and she doesn’t want that to happen.

“Doesn’t mean that she’s completely off the table,” Orange argues, his eyes flickering to Purple’s for only a few seconds. “Attitude can go a long way, or at least just annoy everyone.”

“It’s still little to no evidence, even if not everyone is fond of her, Purple has nothing pointing towards her being one of the impostors,” Lime says, rolling her shoulders. Purple looks over at Orange and glares harshly in his direction. _Asshole._

“It has to be someone then!” White argues, looking between the group of people.

“Well let’s be smart about this, we can’t just be murdering people who are innocent like flies,” Blue argues, rolling his eyes. Purple glances Blue’s way, catching his eye. She’s very grateful that he’s willing to defend her, even after being mean for the past few weeks, even if he is one of the impostors.

“Then just vote Purple! Wasn’t like anyone liked her to begin with.” Pink grumbles, earning a gasp from Yellow. Purple raises an eyebrow, acting completely unphased by the accusation. He has a point, the only people who liked her on this ship were Yellow and possibly Blue.

Still, she had been distancing herself from both. The relationship could still be damaged enough for both of them to leave her at a moment's notice.

Quite honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if everyone despises her at this point. Even then, she still doesn’t mind. Purple is always used to getting hate from her family, from her fake friends back in elementary school, and especially from the bullies.

“Pink! That’s not a very nice thing to say at all! If you can’t say anything nice, then say nothing nice at all.” Yellow retorts, anger forming onto her adorable little face. Purple loves Yellow in a sense of being the sister she has never been blessed with.

She is loyal to no end and shows her admiration quite openly to Purple about everything. Even about Purple herself. And for that, Purple is extremely grateful for having Yellow put up with her.

The shorter girl still manages to even keep at her side most of the time—despite Purple’s efforts.

“Yellow, you have to admit that Pink does have a point,” Green speaks up, earning a harsh glare from Purple’s end. He smiles nervously but continues with his statement. “She’s been cold since she’s gotten on the ship, even more so in the past few weeks. And I’m not sure if anyone does--”

“Green! Are you serious? She’s my friend! I know she wouldn’t be some alien from space. And maybe there’s a reason she’s cold.” Yellow interrupts the boy, which surprises Purple.

Green and Yellow have been pretty buddy-buddy with one another the past few months (and maybe even more?), but she didn’t think she would fight against her newest friend on the ship. Well, Purple and Yellow have been friends a lot longer than she and Green, so...

“But he made a valid point!” Green says, sending an unapologetic, and rather terrified, look towards Purple. The female shifts in her seat silently, the glare hardly affecting her hard exterior.

“Can’t we just vote Purple out so we can get this arguing over with?” Brown suggests. Yellow squints her eyes at the brown suited girl while Purple growls under her breath.

“No! For the last time, we aren’t voting someone out until we have enough evidence!” Blue yells, bringing his hands up to his head so he can comb his fingers through his hair.

“She’s also my friend, I’d know if she were human,” Yellow adds, nudging Purple with her elbow. The red-haired female doesn’t look at her shorter friend, but she does let a small smile slip for only a few seconds. As quickly as it had come, the smile disappears, her lips pressing into a thin line 

_Remember, don’t show weakness._

The last thing Purple wants is to reveal that she can be weak. The last thing she wants to show is how Yellow can make her vulnerable.

“What about Yellow? She’s been defending Purple this whole time. What if they’re both impostors?” Pink accuses and Purple’s eyes widen in pure shock. No _way_ is he going to insult her friend in that way.

Just because Purple is being a bitch did not mean that her friend--who was defending her when she had the option not to--is suspicious at all. It shows a great deal of trust between the two.

To make the already building anger inside Purple worse than it already was, the face Yellow makes her heart hurt with an unbearable pain she couldn’t describe. A mixture of guilt and sadness, she bows her head down in shame. Even her shoulders rise to meet her ears. The only time she ever does this is to cry, and Purple is not happy about that.

“If they both are, it would make sense, they’re close. Any moment that girl could kill one of us and I’ll be here telling you all that I was right.” Pink continues, causing a lot of alarms to rise inside Purple. What is he doing?

“Let’s just vote her out to avoid any future issues.”

That’s the last straw for Purple. To accuse--so blindly, may Purple add--someone of being the impostor is one thing. But to even _suggest_ to everyone that they should vote someone out to avoid future problems when she did nothing but defend someone, is crossing the line.

The faces of all of the crewmates change in an instant, their eyes wide and eyebrows raised. It seems they realize what this lunatic is saying is crazy.

Someone like Yellow? An impostor? She’s way too kind to be an impostor. But Purple wouldn’t put it past anyone either.

“I’m not sure, Pink—”

“You can’t just do that—”

“She didn’t do anything—”

“How dare you.”

The table falls silent at Purple’s stern, cold words. All eyes look her way, no words daring to utter from the mouths of those faces bearing those eyes. Pink raises an eyebrow and tilts his head ever so slightly, even he is slightly taken aback. Those words Purple have said sent shivers down the spines of everyone. The air is suddenly thick with tension and barely anyone couldn't breathe without gasping for more air.

“How dare you accuse my friend of doing something noble.” Purple questions, her voice rising. Black’s head lowers at her tone, Lime looks away and blows a puff of air, Blue whistles softly and looks away as well.

Green looks at his lap, Cyan and Orange glance at each other before at Purple, Red’s eyes widen. White just stares in complete bewilderment while Yellow looks up at her friend, eyes widening.

Brown raises an eyebrow while listening intently, and Pink softens his stance tremendously. Everyone in the room feels as if they are in a fight they are not involved in, making it awkward.

At this point, even Bobo and Junior are looking over at the angered female. Both look afraid, but remain silent as Purple continues.

“Yellow has been nothing but kind, soft, reasonable, and loyal to not only me, but to you ungrateful jackasses. She’s defending me for no other reason except that we are friends! Me! A person who has been nothing but a cruel jerk. Yet you not only accuse my friend of being something she is not, but you also insist on voting her out!” Purple raises to her feet, her hands slamming onto the table. Yellow tries to reach for her, but flinches away after seeing Purple’s face.

Her eyes are full of pure disgust and hatred, anger, her entire body is tense like never before. Yellow has never seen her friend so full of negative feelings before in her entire life.

Sure, there are her low moments, when her anxiety and occasional depressive episodes get the best of her, but even then it isn’t as bad as this.

And that worries Yellow.

“Do any of you have any idea what it means to get ejected into space?” Purple questions, her eyes scanning the table of people. Nobody dared to answer her back, they know if they did something bad could happen. They know it’s a rhetorical question.

“No? Well how about I remind you. Once you’re ejected into space, there’s no oxygen. No oxygen means you’ll suffocate, and when you suffocate you DIE!” Everyone flinches at her tone, not expecting her to yell the last word. Purple still isn’t quite sure what she’s doing, why she is yelling, why she is continuing to yell at people who didn’t agree with Pink. Most of this is directed towards the pink suited dumbass anyhow.

Bobo bows his head back, looking at his drawing as if he did not hear anything. Junior continues to watch the Purple suited female who is full of so much anger, curious and yet still afraid.

“You can bully, harass, abuse, and even vote me off of the Skeld. I don’t care if I die, but if you think that for a second my friend is even the least bit guilty… I will become a third impostor.” The room falls silent once more, the tension thicker than before.

Purple glares straight through the eyes of Pink, his eyes wide and full of a smugness she hates, but there’s still fear glittering his orbs.

 _Damnit!_ This was the opposite of what Purple wants!

Now they’ll fear her. They will begin to think she is the impostor. Maybe even Yellow now because of her reckless actions. Yellow must hate her now, how much of a fool she’s made of herself. How much of a fool she is.

Purple sighs heavily and picks her hand up from the table, composing herself. “This meeting is over, end of discussion.” She declares, stepping over the bench and heading off into the left halls, leaving the rest of her crewmates in the room.

* * *

“Purple?” A soft voice calls from the entrance of Reactor, startling Purple slightly. She had just been pacing around and taking a few moments to herself before starting her task in Reactor, which was just diverting power.

The whole situation back in Cafeteria has her mind scrambled, confused, foggy. Like her mind had been for the past few weeks. She didn’t completely understand what had happened back there, but she knew that she had blown up. Of course, the taller female hadn’t meant to, but her emotions got the best of her.

Rage is something Purple is not used to. She’s not used to the strong emotion taking over her mind, taking over her feelings, taking over her thoughts. It felt good, but bad. She didn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

Of course, she embarrassed herself in front of everyone and probably hurt her relationship with Yellow, but she needed to say that. Right? She needed to defend her friend, and that was the only way to do so. Right?

Yellow is her closest friend in the entirety of the universe, her ride or die. Hell, Purple would be willing to die with any secrets Yellow had told her to keep.

Point it, Purple and Yellow are close. And with what just happened in the Cafeteria, she might’ve just ruined that like she ruined a lot of other things in her life. That was the last thing she wanted.

But what could she do?

Purple looks up from the panel to find Yellow standing there, her brows furrowed and a thin line forming on her lips. It’s much clearer to see what Yellow was thinking ever since the crewmates could take their helmets off.

“Oh, hey.” She greets dryly, focusing her attention back onto the panel. She didn’t want to hear the lecture Yellow was about to give her, she had already given it to herself.

“How’re you feeling?” She asks, her voice softer than normal. Almost like she’s being delicate. Like she’s talking to some sort of rabid dog that could snap at any moment if not careful. Purple wouldn’t blame her, though. She had made a mess back in the meeting.

“Fine.” Her response is colder than she wants, but it got the point across. Yellow walks up to her, standing just to the right of her, just watching. Watching as she diverts power, watching as she struggles to keep her walls up.

The silence between the two is odd. Normally Purple and Yellow could talk about anything at any time. Even the most bland subjects could somehow get better, but with Purple pushing herself away and with what just happened… now their friendship is straining.

Maybe Purple shouldn’t be so distant towards her best friend, but with the meeting it only proves her point. The longer the girl is her friend, the more likely they’ll begin to think Yellow is 

A hand grabs her wrist, stopping her movements almost completely. Purple turns her head to look down at the shorter female, whose eye’s glow with concern. She never really see’s much worry in her friend--not counting a few of her mental breakdowns--it causes her heart to ache at how much she must’ve hurt the girl.

“You’re not fine,” Her grip tightens on Purple’s wrist, rubbing her thumb soothingly across. “I’m not mad, just so you know. I think it was sweet how you stood up for me. But, Purple…” Here it comes. Purple braces herself for the onslaught of insults and comments that would put her down. Just like she deserves.

“Katelyn, calm down. Like I said, I’m not mad! Sure, your actions were a little reckless, but you were noble. But you also have to know I’m not going to let them eject you off the ship.” Yellow chuckles, both of her arms coming up to grip her shoulders. “I’ve known you since the seventh grade, I know you’re not the impostor, and neither am I. We’ve got each other back until the universe ends, okay?”

Purple can’t do it. Her cold exterior melts and a real, genuine smile breaks onto her cracked lips. It’s been so long since she felt so… real. She felt happier listening to her friend, no matter how much her mind wishes for her to retreat into her shell and lock everyone out.

“Okay--” She sighs out, her whole body relaxing as her Yellow smiles reassuringly up at her. “Okay, yeah. We do… sorry, I’m just… I’ve been stressed lately. I’m sorry if I’m pushing you away.” Yellow rolls her eyes and scoops her friend into a tight embrace. Purple awkwardly tenses up, not exactly sure of how to respond to the sudden action.

“I get it, I understand it’s scary. There’s two aliens on here and we have no idea who they are or what they’re going to do. But I promise, we’ll make it through somehow.” She says, lifting some of the tension from Purple’s shoulders. Then a thought suddenly emerges from her mind and she wraps her arms around her shorter friend.

“Scared…? Nah, more like, tense. Or something.” Purple mumbles. Yellow pulls her face back and rolls her eyes before laughing warmly up at her stubborn friend. Of course her friend was trying to act tough, but she obviously knew otherwise.

“Suuuure, we’ll go with tense. Totally tense.” Yellow snorts when Purple pushes her away, grumbling playfully.

“Hey! It’s true.” The taller girl argues, crossing her arms and huffing angrily. Yellow’s laughter dies down and she meets Purple’s eyes. It’s been quite a while since she’s seen her friend so at ease, not worried about the imminent danger they both could be in.

“What’re you looking at?” Purple questions, her tone less playful and more curious. Her smile fades slowly and she crosses her arms. The shorter girl shakes her head and before nudging Purple with her elbow.

“I’m just glad I could loosen you up a bit, it’s nice to know you’re still human under all that metal and wiring.” She jokes, obviously. But Purple can’t help but feel a pang of guilt at her friends comment. Yellow has a point, the taller female had been acting more or so like an A.I., not really there mentally.

What she means is that she’s not really there with everyone else. Her body is physically on the Skeld, but her mind is somewhere in the great abyss of space. Thinking, contemplating her actions. She sure has been acting like a jerk to her since this whole thing started. Of course, it’s with a good reasoning in her mind.

But the last thing she wants to do is hurt Yellow’s feelings. To hurt her friend.

“Hey,” Purple starts, reaching her hand out hesitantly. Almost as if to reach out and set her hand on Yellow’s shoulder. Though, she decides at the last minute to not go through with the action. “I’m sorry if I’ve been mean to you. It’s not my intention, it’s just…” She sighs frustratedly, looking away from her friend.

Yellow’s brows furrow, but she remains silent. Her arms cross as she patiently waits for her friend to continue. She knows that Purple doesn’t deal well with emotions, especially since she is used to just ignoring them or shoving them deep inside herself.

“I’ve realized there is a very big chance I could lose everyone on our crew and I’m… I’m just scared that if I get too close… it’ll end up hurting more in the end.” Her mind immediately feels so much more clear, less foggy and crowded than before. Purple sometimes forgets how nice it is for someone to listen to her, and not just assume she is fine. Assume that she isn’t struggling behind her stone walls that she’s built.

A hand suddenly comes to her shoulder, and Purple looks back over at her friend. Yellow grins up at her, nothing but sympathy and warmth radiating from her aurora.

“I know you’ve been pushing me away for both of our sakes, to make sure I’m not voted off the Skeld, to make sure that you’re feelings are protected. But just know, that you’re never getting rid of me that easily. So, I guess you’re stuck with me.” Purple sighs, letting her shoulders sag before finally shaking her head. Yellow has a point to her words, but the way she words them can always make Purple laugh without a care in the world.

She knows she can’t get rid of her crazy friend, no matter how much she pushes her away. Even if Purple has her doubts, even if Purple thinks she’s hurting Yellow, she knows that she’ll never get rid of her. And Purple doesn’t want it any other way.

“I guess I can’t huh?” She chuckles, feeling her friend's hand fall away from her shoulder.

“Nope, you’re stuck dealing with me. I’m like an annoying flea that’ll never leave your skin!” Yellow snorts when Purple shoves her away, cringing at the statement.

“Ew! A flea? Never mind, I’ll stay alone for the rest of my life.” She says, earning a highly dramatic and highly exasperated gasp from her best friend.

“How dare you!” She laughs. “But seriously, you won’t be able to get rid of me. And, hey, maybe you’ll be able to make more friends on the ship?” Yellow suggests, earning a groan in a response.

“I don’t need to make friends, I’m fine with you. You’re a handful enough.” Purple chuckles at Yellow’s failed pout.

“Hey!”

Finally, after a few rounds of laughter, Purple turns away from her friend and looks back at her task. “Anyways, I should get back to my tasks, want to join me?” She inquires, her eyes flickering back at her friend. Yellow retracts her hand and her grin widens tremendously.

“Of course, I’ve got to complete a few tasks here anyways.” Yellow looks around the Reactor room, spotting her task over by the middle of the room. Purple smiles softly before turning back to her task, continuing from where she left off previously.

* * *

Purple had been doing some Electrical tasks. Yellow went off to the Security room to check the halls. Hopefully, she’ll be back soon.

Considering the impostor situation, Purple isn’t quite in the mood to have Yellow getting hurt because of one of them. She trusts that she will be back in a matter of time, but for now Purple needs to do a few tasks in Electrical. As long as Yellow is with a few people in the room, she could be safe from being mixed up into anything. Though, it’s not likely she’s going to be with anyone.

She hadn’t really seen anyone most of the day, in fact, she hadn’t seen anyone but Yellow since lunch. Purple decided that everyone probably didn’t want to be around either of the two. Maybe they thought she was still angry, maybe they thought she would actually kill one of them, but whatever the reason, it was definitely on purpose since neither of the girls had seen anyone.

Not that Purple really minds right, sure she is completely alone and that leaves her vulnerable… she could be blamed for such “suspicious behavior.”

But, Purple enjoys being alone. Maybe it’s a bad game plan--who is Purple kidding, it’s a terrible thing to be doing right now--but as long as she isn’t being accused of something she isn’t, when she is alone at least, nothing can get on her nerves.

Hopefully.

Besides that, the girl was just doing her tasks like the rest if crewmates would.

Electrical was—and still is—always the most unsettling place on the Skeld. Purple can’t really put her finger on it, but if she has to guess it was probably because it feels like the most unfinished room on the spaceship.

Other rooms have finished walls, walls with installation and paint, some sort of comforting and homey feeling to them (even in space). The lights light up every dark corner of each room, and everything just feels… right in other rooms.

Even rooms like Storage, Oxygen, hell even Reactor and the Engine rooms feel more whole than Electrical. At least they feel more welcoming than Electrical.

The room has walls made of just wires and metal squares, the floor colder than floor outside the room. Lights in the room are dim and makes it more unsettling than it already is.

Plus, the vent on the floor that’s constantly blasting out cold air into the already eerily silent room didn’t help Purple feel comfortable at all.

All Purple is implying is that she wouldn’t run into this room to feel safe.

The sound of footsteps startles the purple suited girl. She didn’t expect someone to actually enter Electrical. Maybe it’s the impostor? Or impostors? Or is it someone here to mock her? To make fun of her?

Though, nobody has done that yet… Purple wouldn’t doubt it. Especially if the person is Pink.

“H-Hey…”

Purple looks away from the downloads and behind her, her eyes meeting a familiar shy girl's own blue ones. It’s Black. The shy girl that has caught Purple’s attention quite a lot.

She’s only an inch or two shorter than Purple, but with her constantly hunching over with her shoulders to her ears, it makes her seem smaller. She has light brown hair that covers her face, but her eyes are still visible through the thick locks.

Besides being almost mute in all their meetings, she keeps herself reserved. Reserved is an understatement. Purple has only ever seen Black interact with Red. Both of them normally eat together at one of the Cafeteria tables, sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t.

Point is, Black isn’t one to really talk to anyone. So why in all of the universe is she daring to speak to Purple? Especially after her rage explosion back in the Cafeteria. Purple is sure she would’ve at least made her more afraid of her than she already has.

But here the girl is, fiddling with her fingers nervously as she stands only a few feet away from Purple, standing by the half. 

So, it boggles her mind.

Not to worry, the girl is probably here for something, like murder her. Either way, Purple has to make an attempt to try and not be a total jerk.

“What do you want? Are you here to judge me? To ridicule me? To argue with me?” Purple asks harshly, keeping her walls high and strong. There is surely no other reason this girl is here, it’s better that Purple pushes her away.

Not like she’ll believe her.

So… Purple tries to be a little less mean to the obviously more scared girl. Even if this whim “shy” thing is really a facade.

“If so, save it. I don’t need to hear any more of it than I already get on the daily.” She turns back to her task, mentally slapping herself. So much for trying to tone down the mean, huh?

What is Purple even thinking? Maybe it’s better Black thinks of her as some scary, mean woman who is probably the impostor. She can’t risk hurting herself, not if the impostors start to murder everyone she’s starting to care for. No matter how high her walls try to build themselves to be.

“Uh… n-no actually. I wanted t-to… uhm, to say that I admire what y-you did…”

Her words cause Purple to mess up her download. It restarts back at the beginning, flashing the start button with the file appearing back at Purple. She turns around and stares at the girl with wide eyes, genuine shock running through her body.

Black, the shyest person on the Skeld, the girl who only talks to Red, is here to say she _admires_ what Purple _did?_ When Purple blew up in front of her entire crew, when she got so angry her mind could no longer think clearly. Why? That’s the first question that runs through her mind.

Her body refuses to move at all, as if she’s suddenly paralyzed to the ground. The surprise was genuinely so shocking Purple almost couldn’t believe it.

“W-What?” Purple stammers out, fully facing her body to the nervous female. Black’s body flinches, but she doesn’t cower away for one second.

In fact, she steps ahead, closing the distance between the two. Her blue eyes shine with some of her confidence she manages to muster up.

“I-I mean what I said.” Black manages out, looking back into Purple’s brown eyes. Purple studies her blue orbs, they’re full of fear but determination. In a shy, weird way. “What you did, f-for Yellow… normally nobody really stands up for anyone like that. They either accuse or find someone else to accuse. Even when nothing has happened yet… I guess what I’m saying is… you were really scary, but you did something really noble. I admire that.”

Her words cause a blush to heat up on Purple’s cheeks. Normally, only Yellow compliments her. Actually, Yellow and past teachers. But, still. Yellow is normally the _only_ person that ever compliments her. The fact that the shyest person on the Skeld is saying she admires Purple for what she did… it makes her a little flustered.

Inside her chest, Purple’s heart is beating at records she hasn’t ever felt before. What is this feeling? Why is she feeling like some flustered school girl that got complimented by her crush?

“Really?” Purple questions, a small smile growing onto her lips. Her heart begins to beat a little slower, but her cheeks are burning brighter than before. All of her original thoughts and plans to keep people away from her suddenly vanish into thin air. Almost like the plans never existed.

Purple feels touched that someone would even consider saying things like this to her. Considering she’s been a real jerk to everyone since she got into the Skeld.

Maybe she could—

She can’t. She really can’t let her walls down just for a stranger. Sure, Black is being nice to her, but who’s to say she’s not the impostor trying to butter her up. Who’s to say she won’t just backstab Purple like some of others who are so eagerly willing to do so?

“Yeah, really.” Black smiles up at her, her smile seemingly brightening up Purple’s somewhat damper mood. For the first time since she’s boarded the Skeld, she’s finally feeling happy. Genuinely so.

Purple doesn’t understand why Black doesn’t talk to anyone, she seems like such a nice person.

 _But what if she is the impostor?_ The more logical side of Purple’s mind questions. The happiness inside her body—coursing through her veins—is way too… sudden. Too good to be true, Purple could think.

“Anyways, s-sorry for interrupting your t-tasks. That’s all I-I wanted to say.” The brown haired female stutters out before turning around swiftly. For a moment, the red haired girl could’ve sworn she saw a dust of pink on the shyer girls cheeks.

Purple’s heart leaps out of her chest, and before she can think of her next actions, her hand suddenly grabs Black’s elbow.

“W-Wait, I-I—“

It—naturally—stops the girl from walking. She turns back, looking back into Purple’s eyes. Her brown orbs are full of fear, almost as if she’s expecting Purple to yell.

For the first time in Purple’s life, she has no idea what to say. Her mind becomes clouded with many thoughts, the main one being _holy fucking shit what the hell do I say?_

Black’s blue eyes mesmerize the taller female's mind, causing her entire face to burn into a bright scarlet. What’s going on with her? Why is she suddenly so shy? So flustered?

“Thank you, and sorry. A-About snapping at you.” Purple sighs, letting go of the shy girl's elbow. She brings her hand to rub the back of her neck nervously.

Black turns herself back towards Purple, tilting her head so curiously at her. It causes a weird fluttering to emerge from Purple’s stomach. What really has gotten into Purple?

Maybe she ate something at lunch? The food they serve on the Skeld isn’t exactly the highest quality, but you get by. What if she’s just getting sick? No, can’t be that either. Nobody came onto the Skeld with any sickness, so it’s unlikely.

Whatever she’s feeling, she’ll deal with it later.

“It’s okay, really. I get that you probably thought I was going to taunt you or something. N-Not that I would, but—I get it.” Black laughs anxiously, using her right hand to brush away a strand of her light brown hair.

Purple smiles down at Black and clears her throat before straightening herself out. “Anyways, thanks for the compliment… that uh, that means a lot.” She brings her hand up to rub her arm shyly, her face burning a little more.

The shyer female used her hand to cover her mouth, but Purple can tell she’s smiling. What the hell is going on? Why does the room feel so… tense..?

No, Purple knows what tensity feels like. The air is thick and it’s like you can barely breathe. And there’s normally a heavy silence along with it, causing a pit to grow in your stomach. Purple knows because she’s dealt with many tense situations before. Hell, she just went through one not long ago.

Instead, this silence has a shyer, more pure feeling in the air. It’s lighter, but Purple feels like she can barely breathe at the same time. Her ears are practically on fire and her heartbeat keeps pounding against her rib cage.

And it seems to get worse the more she looks at Purple.

What is this weird, unexplainable feeling?

Before either of the two could speak, someone else walks into Electrical.

“Hey, Purple, did you know—“ Both of the girls look up to find Yellow just at the doorway, her eyes slightly wide and a little shock. Seemingly not expecting Purple to be talking with anyone.

Well, that _was_ her face, Purple thought, before she saw a large and teasing grin grow onto her lips. Purple straightens herself and finally gets a hold of thoughts. She was actually talking, bonding with a stranger. Well, she guesses they’re acquaintances now… but still.

Her walls fell, and they fell rather quickly. Very scarily, may she add.

She was supposed to keep herself from feeling all of… whatever friendship feels like. Did Purple just suddenly forget that there are two impostors on the ship that can backstab the crew at any moment?

“Did I walk in on something? Should I leave?” Yellow asks, smirking at Purple. The taller female shoots a glare her way, her face getting hotter.

Black stammers on her own words, shrinking before the sight of Yellow. Part of Purple’s heart aches, but she tries to bury that away. No, she can’t feel anything. Not yet, anyways. Just because Black is nice doesn’t mean she should be going soft for the girl.

“N-No, I was… uh, just leaving.” The shyer girl in question mutters, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Yellow’s smirk softens into a genuine smile.

“Really? I don’t mind heading out for a few moments if you weren’t done talking in here…?” She looks between Purple and Black, giving a small questioning glance towards Purple. Yellow looks as if she’s about to walk out the door, but Purple sends a sharp look her way—more pleasing than anything. Just to get them out of this painful, awkward tension.

“Oh, no, no!” Black squeaks, waving her hands in front of her. “W-We just got done talking… I’ll go.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Yellow responds, walking over by Purple’s side slowly. Black heads off towards Electrical’s doorway before looking back, but not directly into Purple’s eyes. Still, it makes her heart flutter nonetheless.

“A-Anyways, that’s all I wanted to say, Purple. Th-Thanks for being… I don’t know, nice… about it.” Black manages out, her face red with what Purple assumes is embarrassment. The taller female tries to suppress a smile before replying.

“Yeah, no problem… I’ll see you later?” Purple mumbles, mentally face palming herself.

 _Idiot!_ She’s not supposed to get close, what happened to all of that? Purple refuses to go soft—or at least softer than she already has gotten—she’ll be weaker, she _can’t_ be weaker.

“Yeah, see you later.” Black says, turning around fully and quickly rushing herself out of the room. Purple resists the urge to hit herself physically, how could she let her guard down that much?!

She has to take this seriously, not go around making friends! Anyone could be the impostor, anyone could betray her. She can’t risk herself anymore pain than she’s already feeling.

She doesn’t want to.

“Sooooo, what’s that about not making friends?” Yellow teases, nudging her friend playfully. Purple groans loudly before turning away from the yellow suited girl.

“She just came in to talk to me, nothing more. It’s normal for others to talk.” Purple replies, pressing that “start download” button on the screen. She watches the loading bar go up, the percentage switching quickly from three hours to ten minutes.

“Purple, you just said ‘see you later,’ implying you’ll talk to her later. Heck! She literally said you were super nice about whatever you two were talking about. Speaking of which,” Yellow shimmies up next to her friend, smiling teasingly at her. “What _were_ you two talking about?”

The taller female’s body locks up, her heart beginning to race and her once cooling face heats back up. She starts remembering Black’s kind words. _Play it cool, be very calm about it. Not like it’s a big deal anyways._

“J-Just about what happened earlier, and stuff…” she mumbles, hoping this god forsaken download hurries up. “She admired my loyalty or something…”

“Aw! You really are making friends!” Yellow exclaims, wrapping her arms around Purple happily. Said girl stumbles, stuttering over her words as the download comes close to its end. _Hurry up you piece of junk!_

“S-Stop, I’m not making friends!” Purple argues, straightening herself up and using her left hand to cover her embarrassment. She refuses to think that she let herself be weak, she refuses to make friends.

But it’s hard to not like Black…

_Gah! Stop thinking like that! Better yet, just stop thinking altogether!_

“My best friend is growing up so fast!” Yellow chuckles, dragging on her teasing as Purple hits the wall beside the screen. God, it’s taking an unnecessarily long time loading. The bar is so close to filling up.

“Cass—!” Purple growls, watching the screen with all of the pleas and cries in the world. Just—she needs something to get her out of this embarrassing situation!

“Next thing you know, you’re gonna get a girlfriend! Imagine that!”

“Wha—No, I’m not gonna—!”

_Beep Beep!_

Purple lets out a large huff of air as the download completes. The taller female pushes—playfully, may she add—her best friend off of her. Yellow sticks her tongue out at her and with mischief glittering in her eyes.

“Looks like I’ve got tasks to do away from you.” She quickly turns on her heels and speeds her way out of the room. Yellow gasps loudly (and dramatically) and quickly follows her friend.

“We should have a graduation! A celebration for you making friends!”

“No, we’re not doing that!”

“I’m so proud of you, though!”

“Go away, you crazy Tasmanian devil!”

* * *

Purple finished her next few tasks, heading off to bed early that… night? Time is always so weird in space. The Skeld has set times, like night and day. Almost like they were home, but they weren’t.

Speaking of Earth, she hadn’t really missed the planet. Well, save for the food and some accommodations like sleeping in her own room. Other than that, she’s fine living on the Skeld.

Sure it took some time to adjust to, but after a few months she got used to seeing the same few people each day. She got used to eating the mediocre food, and she didn’t mind that she slept in a room full of females.

She honestly wasn’t even hungry when dinner time approached. Purple let Yellow go off when they had finally seen someone else that day. Besides Black, that is.

It was Blue and Bobo, thankfully. The two were heading off to get some food when Yellow and Purple crossed their paths in Shields. Luckily, Blue didn’t seem to hold any sort of grudge toward the taller female, or anger for that matter.

Not that Purple was complaining, after all, she’s stressed enough with what she said back at lunch that same day. But despite that, she was hesitant about trusting the guy so easily.

Sure they had entered the ship together when they first met, but so had the impostors. It didn’t mean anything that had met on earth. The only person she could rely on was Yellow, that was based on being best friends since the seventh grade.

“It’s nice to see some familiar faces around here.” Blue chuckles, setting his tablet down as Bobo comes up from behind his older brother. “I’m not here to fight you, don’t worry. We were just heading off to dinner.”

Yellow smiles in relief before nodding in agreement. “Us too, right, Purple?” She nudges the taller girl, who huffs at the sudden action.

“Y-Yeah, nice to know there isn’t someone about to antagonize me.” She catches her breath, placing a hand over her chest. Blue snorts and shakes his head.

“Please, what you did was reasonable enough. Well, maybe not the third impostor stuff, that’ll just drag you further in the dirt. But I think the other stuff is plausible.” Blue replies, his eyes briefly finding their way to his brother.

Purple felt her heart sink, she knew the two didn’t always get along, but Bobo and Blue were close. They were siblings after all, even if they had their ups and downs.

Blue was willing to let the both of them accompany the two to dinner. However, Purple didn’t have much of an appetite. There was a deep pit that had formed in her stomach after her and Yellow left Electrical.

Almost like how her anxiety got to her sometimes. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to face her crew, she was still too scared to have their eyes burning into her skin. Or maybe it was the ever lingering impostor situation still in the air.

Whatever the reason was, she declined going off to dinner with them, letting Yellow go with them.

“Are you sure? They’re serving the best food options so far.” Yellow pushes, gazing at her friend with concern. Purple nods and offers her best smile to the short girl.

“Yes, I am. Just make sure Pink isn’t starting some revolution while I’m gone, alright? I don’t really feel like getting jumped by a bunch of adults in my sleep.” Purple chuckles, half joking and half truthfully. Anything was possible on this ship.

“Well, I can’t promise Pink won’t try. You know how he is.” Blue rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as Bobo plays around with Blue’s tablet.

Purple left them, heading to the girls' shared bunks.

The room is long and somewhat narrow, with beds built into the walls. Each bed had been assigned to each person by A.E.I.S. and no one got much of a say on where or who they slept next to.

She is set in the middle, Cyan sleeps on the bunk to the left of her while Lime sleeps on her right with Brown sleeping in the bunk across the room from them. Black was on Purple’s right across the room with Yellow mirroring Cyan to her left.

There is also a bathroom at the end of the room. Unlike their predecessors where they used liquid soap and rinseless shampoo to bathe, they had stalls with a door they could lock and shower. Since the Skeld has gravity set to be like earth’s, it’s possible to do so.

It’s really only the lack of privacy that annoys Purple, but what can she do?

It felt weird sharing a room with six other females at first, but after a few days she got the hang of it. She’d kept quiet, doing whatever she needed to do before heading to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Normally a little earlier than the others.

Now that she had the room to herself, she decided to get a head start on getting ready to sleep. She slid the top part of her upper suit down and wrapped the sleeves around her waist, revealing her navy blue t-shirt.

By the time the rest of the girls came into the bunks, Purple’s walking out of the bathroom and to her bed while flossing her teeth.

Yellow offers the taller girl a tired smile before yawning and heading into the bathroom herself. Lime watches Purple carefully, almost as if she were afraid of setting the girl off again.

Black avoids eye contact with literally everyone, as per the usual. But this time, she did spare a small, short glance to Purple before digging into her dresser below her bed. Purple couldn’t help the small smile on her face before quickly suppressing it.

_Remember, you can’t show weakness. They’ll strike you when you’re low._

Speaking of the female, she still has this unexplainable feeling in her gut when they make eye contact. Like a weird fluttering feeling?

Purple still hasn’t found an answer for that, and she brushes it off as her stomach feeling off.

Cyan doesn’t even look towards Purple, perhaps because she just wants to go to bed and get the day over with, or more. Either way, the girl looks exhausted. Maybe from doing tasks, or maybe from trying to hide her real identity?

Whatever the case, Purple could care less if she didn’t talk to her.

Brown, being more obvious than Lime, is watching Purple like she’s some sort of field mouse and she is a falcon. Her staring starts to annoy Purple, why is she looking at her that way? Is she trying to plan some sort of plan of Purple? Get her more involved with impostor drama so she’s the target and Brown is safe to slip under the radar?

Not on Purple’s watch, she isn’t. The pit in her stomach only grows in its intensity.

The taller female sleeps a little less soundly that night.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, it seems—to both Purple and Yellow, anyways—that the tension is almost gone. Despite some harsh glares from Pink and a few uncomfortable glances from others.

The two ate by themselves, everyone else being accounted for with the others. Light chatter fills the air, conversation Purple couldn’t care less about.

Even at breakfast, though, her mind wanders to Black. Just the simple things about her, like how her brown hair is tied into a ponytail. How her bangs come down to his some of her face.

Occasionally, the purple suited female looks up to see the shyer girl eating with her friend, Red. Green is also sitting with the two, making conversation.

Purple still feels tired, even after sleeping. She spent a lot of her night shifting uncomfortably while thinking about Black. For some reason, she just couldn’t get her off her mind. It bothers her.

Then, a blush burns on her cheeks, a blush that surprises Purple. Why is she blushing? All the girl did was compliment her. She barely knew Purple.

That hurt her for some odd reason.

Just as Purple and Yellow finish their meals and head off to Navigation, however, Pink trails behind the two with Junior keeping his pace. At first, Purple looks back and gives the obvious stare of _“please go the fuck away”_ at the male before finally speeding up her walking pace. Yellow trailing not far behind.

He enters Navigation with them, alerting Purple that he is most definitely following the two. The tall female looks at the equally tall male before speaking up.

“What do you want, Pink? Do you really think following us is going to do any good?” She asks, resisting the urge to growl at him. Junior hides behind his mentor, fear crossing his smaller face.

He scoffs before crossing his arms. “Thought I should take a look at you for a little while, considering your words.” Pink says, his eyes almost burning into Purple’s tough persona. _Almost._

Before Purple can argue anything else, Yellow places a hand on Purple’s chest. Her eyes gleam with a silent cry.

“Guys, let’s not fight, please.” Yellow sighs, stepping between the two of them. She looks tired, tired of the fighting and the tension. Purple eases her tense stance and sighs defeatedly. It’s not fair to put her best friend through this.

So she’ll just have to face through it.

“Fine, as long as you’re not interrupting my tasks, you can follow around like the lost little puppy you are.” Purple agrees reluctantly, her eyes flickering down to the mentee. The kid slowly peaks from behind Pink and looks back at Purple with interest.

“Sure, lost puppy. Keep calling me names, I know who you really are, impostor.”

The four of them went to finish their tasks in Navigation, a heavy tension hanging between them. Yellow would occasionally look up from her download at Purple or Junior. Purple just did her wires as she felt a burning stare on her back.

Then they travel out towards Electrical. Since Pink is a part of their little group—even if Purple didn’t like it—he needed to complete some tasks in Electrical. Purple had done all of the tasks in Electrical for a while.

But, something about Electrical is different. Something weird is making the group’s tension vanish into fear. Yet nobody can explain it.

The steel doors to the room are shut tight, and that’s never the case. Normally all doorways—with the bunks and the bathrooms being the exceptions—are open. It’s free for the crew mates to enter at any time.

So why is it suddenly shut?

“What’s wrong with Electrical? None of the crewmates have access to the ship's controls…” Pink mumbles, even his once stone cold face melting into immediate confusion.

“Why is it even shut in the first place? No comms have come in today telling us Electrical would be locked up.” Purple questions, crossing her arms as she stares at the steel door impatiently.

“For once, I agree. It’s… it’s odd to say the least.” Pink mutters, albeit reluctantly. Purple chuckles and smiles sarcastically.

“Wow, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said.” She responds, earning a groan at his end.

“It’ll probably be the only thing I say nice about you—“

“Guys,” Yellow interrupts their small conversation (Purple wouldn’t call it that). “Is there a way we can get it?” She asks, walking up to the door and placing a hand to its cool exterior. Purple’s nerves are heightened to their max. Despite acting like a jerk a few minutes ago, she couldn’t help but notice something about this situation didn’t feel.. right.

“Well, the only way we could get in is the vent system, but that’s silly. Nobody can use the vents, they’re too small.” Pink says, sighing frustratedly. Yellow steps back from the door and by Purple’s side, bouncing on her heels.

Junior looks between the three, cocking an eyebrow.

“Don’t the doors just automatically open after a time?” He asks them, causing Purple to whirl her head around. Junior is right, which further surprises her. How did a kid know more than a bunch of adults did?

_Oh, right. He’s a kid genius. No wonder he’s on the Skeld._

“Junior’s right, the doors have an automatic unlock system. We just have to wait this one out.” Purple sighs, gulping nervously. She starts drumming her fingers against her arm as she waits in the empty halls with the other three.

Part of her wants to start pacing.

However, she didn’t want to give Pink anymore suspicions then he’s already having. If she starts pacing, she’ll get called out for it. Even accused if it’s suspicious looking enough.

In the corner of her eye, Purple spots Pink patting Junior’s head affectionately. A small, but still evident, smile is on his face, one Purple doesn’t tend to see often. Part of her heart warms at the sight, but she represses a smile.

Can’t show weakness. Be stronger. Can’t let him get the better of herself.

Yellow looks between the two of them, rocking on her feet anxiously. “Is it just me, or is this also giving you guys a bad feeling?” She asks suddenly, fiddling with her fingers.

“No, I agree. Something isn’t right. I’m hoping it’s just repairs being done in Electrical.” Pink says, something in his voice leads Purple to believe him.

Which is weird, but she pushes it away from her head.

The taller female walks towards the door and hesitantly skims a covered finger against the door. A chill runs through her spine, despite not being able to feel the door directly, it’s cold metal manages to burn through her suit.

“Something’s wrong.” She mutters, but before the others could question the door slides wide open. Light fills the room and Purple’s heart races immediately at the smell.

It’s strong, so strong and horrible. The scent alone almost makes her gag. There’s something really wrong, especially when she notices a few specks of red just at the back wall.

“Pink, keep Junior here.” Purple whispers, her feet moving ahead. Her breathing starts becoming heavy with fear as she steps closer.

“What do you mean?” Pink asks, his voice unsettling quiet.

“Purple, what’s wrong?” Yellow asks, her voice soft and full of worry.

Purple stops just at the wall separating Electrical, her blood runs cold at the scene laid out before her. Tears brim her eyes and her hands start shaking.

“K-Keep Junior back, now!” She shouts, her voice unusually high and shakey.

Behind the middle wall of Electrical, a body is torn into two.

Brown’s god damn body, severed in half.

A familiar brown suit, now shredded and stained with blood, lies on that body. The lower half of her shows half of her spine sticking from where she was severed. Her… her upper half rests against the wall, her face ghostly pale with her matted brown hair a mess as well. Even her eyes have no soul, no life.

They’re just empty orbs.

Blood stains the walls, it stains the floors, it even stains the download’s screen, a bloody handprint with a few specks dripping down. The icon of a crew mate is hopping up and down, mindlessly, unknowingly.

Oh, god, the sight is worse than any horror show or movie she’s ever seen. Because this was real life, this wasn’t some crappy FanFiction or murder novel.

No, it was a real life body, a person with a life back on earth. Somebody who hates—had hated—her, now her mauled body is lying on the floor. Bleeding helplessly.

Part of her still prays to whoever is out there that this is a sick prank. A prank she’ll be mad about, but a prank. Not really. _Not real. This can’t be real._

“Brown! Oh, oh my god! Brown!” Yellow shouts, hands clasping over her mouth as tears stream down her face.

“What’s going on? What’s Brown doing?” Junior asks, curiosity and fear filling his innocent and immature voice.

“Oh, lord! Yellow—Yellow get a stretcher! Get a goddamn stretcher.” Pink yells, horror filling his voice.

Purple snaps back into reality, she didn’t realize tears were already streaming down her face. The tears kept coming, and a pang of guilt overrides her feelings.

She notices Yellow and Pink standing by her side, Pink looks like a deer frozen in car headlights. Purple’s never seen so much fear, so much emotion in his face. Even tears are falling down effortlessly, no matter how hard he tries to keep them from pouring.

“I-I… I’m on it..! Junior, Junior come with me.” Yellow urges, grabbing the little boy's hand. “Call a meeting! Call a meeting!”

In the corner of her eye, Purple see’s Yellow grabbing a confused Junior’s hand.

“What’s going on? Why are Pink and Purple crying?” Junior’s questions fade the further away the two got from Electrical.

But Purple didn’t care about that right, she cares about the brutally torn carcass in front of her.

A lump fills her throat as Pink pulls out a megaphone, pressing the button. A loud beep sounds through the comms, the lights flashing red at the alert. It’s to tell the crewmates that somebody is calling a meeting. A meeting that’s not from the button.

Purple feels as if she can’t move, she can’t even manage to take her eyes from the body. Pink doesn’t even make an attempt to try and talk to her, he’s in his own state of shock.

“Who would do this..?” She asks finally, not taking her eyes from the body. Pink shivers, swallowing the painfully large lump in his own throat.

“I… I have no idea…” he answers quietly, his hand still gripping the megaphone harshly.

The longer Purple states down at the body, the longer she relishes in the fact that Brown isn’t going to come back to life.

This isn’t a video game where she’ll respawn.

Purple thought it already started, but she was wrong. She thought that if she pushed everyone away the pain would be more bearable. She was wrong.

The pain was worse, it felt worse than she thought it ever would.

And the game just started, whether she wanted to play or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Thursday, but Final’s before break kept postponing this. Anyways, keep a eye out for a TOH Christmas One Shot soon!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night my friends :D
> 
> -Blu


End file.
